The Enemy Inside
by fanwriterkris
Summary: What they thought was a Virus is really a horrible form of meningitis.  Face is left with debilitating effects of the disease, including blindness.  The team struggle to keep living on the run, taking missions and making sure Face is included & protected
1. Chapter 1

**********second attempt at a story, though I will still work on the first.*******

Murdock had to wake Face up when they arrived at the motel for the night. He noticed how warm Face felt when he touched his shoulder to gently rouse him from his fitful sleep. "He's really hot Hannibal. I hope this is just a virus, he's burning up.". It took several moments of genle shaking to get the younger man to wake up, then he weakly and slowly made him way into one of the motel rooms which Hannibal had already paid for. He was almost immediately in one of the beds and back asleep. While bringing their overnight bags in, Murdock asked Hannibal if he thought they should find a doctor, as he wasn't sure this was a run of the mill virus. Hannibal told him they would wait until morning, in hopes that Face would be better by then. "Maybe he just needs the rest, Captain".

The case was not a difficult one, not in comparison to some they had in the past. It was simply a matter of scaring some goons away from a small family neighborhood. The jerks weren't nearly as tough as they thought they were and it took little convincing from the guys to get them to hit the road. Face did his part and was there when needed, but the other guys noticed he moved slower, was more quiet, and couldn't help but notice the fact that BA had to come to his aid more than usual. Hannibal asked him what was wrong when they were settled in the van to began the long road trip home. Face responded that he just felt tired and thought he might have been coming down with a virus or something, which prompted Hannibal to reach behind him to place his hand on his Lieutenants forehead. "You are warm Face, we'll stop and get some over the counter medicine before we get on the interstate.". Which they did, and had fallen into a restless sleep and had stayed that way until they arrived at the motel.

Hannibal asked for two connected rooms, which he was granted. He and BA took one, Face and Murdock took the other. Before retiring for the night, he told his Captain to alert them if Face's condition worsened.

Murdock took a shower, then checked on his friend. Face was still roasting and not sleeping peacefully.  
He took a damp washcloth and wiped Face's neck and face, hoping to cool him down a bit. Then he went to the other bed with the intent to just rest so he could keep an eye on Face, but instead he promptly fell asleep.

He was awoken a few hours later by the sound of Face retching helplessly. Murdock jumped out of bed and set Face up so he wouldn't choke. He just held him as he continued to vomit on the dingy motel carpet. When Face finally stopped retching, Murdock felt the heat radiating even more out of him. "My head hurts so bad Murdock. Please turn of the light."..Face's voice was quiet, broken, and weak.  
"Lay back down, Muchacho. I'll turn the light off, then I'm going to get Hannibal. We may need a doctor here. I don't think this is a virus, pal. Maybe that last grease pit we ate at poisened you."  
Face's reply was a light moan as he lay back down on the bed, resting his arm over his eyes.

Murdock went to the door that connected the two rooms and banged until Hannibal awoke with a start.  
He swung the door open and Murdock explained what had just happened. Feeling the intense fever himself, Hannibal agreed that they needed a Doctor. Face was aleady back asleep by this time and did not respond to Hannibal's hand on his sweaty, hot, forehead. Hannibal then began to worry.

"Do you think it could be food poisening, Colonel?

"I don't know, Murdock. It could be anything. You go get BA and you guys get the Van packed. Then we'll go to Maggie's. It's only a couple hours drive from here and that is safest place. I'll stay with Face until we ready.".


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal pulled one of the chairs beside Face's bed and set beside him, wiping his face with a cool, damp washcloth. This caused the younger man to open his eyes, the room was darkened because Murdock had told Hannibal how Face reacted to the light.

"Something's wrong with me, Hannibal.". This came out more of a question than anything else and Hannibal could hear the fear in his voice. He tried to comfort his lieutenant. "I know Face. We're going to Maggie's just as soon as Murdock and Ba get the van packed. You're going to be okay, kid." He was awarded with a slight smile and a tiny nod of the head, then the blue-green eyes closed and the object of his worry dropped back into a fitful sleep.

Hannibal gently placed his hand on the sweaty forehead again, alarmed at the heat that radiated from the skin.

Murdock and Ba came through the door minutes later, announcing that they were ready to go.

"How's he doing, Colonel?"...Murdock was twisting his hat in his hands while looking down at Face in his agitated sleep.

"His fever is up. We need to hurry guys. I have no idea what we are dealing with here, but I don't like it."

"Can you get him Ba?". Ba nodded his head and started towards the bed. The concern for his smaller and younger friend was evident all over the face that usually held a scowl. He wasn't too worried about Face last night, he assumed the lieutenant had picked up a simple bug before they left for the last mission, and that he would be on the road to recovery by this morning. But now, as he looked at the stricken man in the bed, fear slowly started to form a sickining pit in his stomach. Face was like his kid brother, the one he always looked out for and protected. Sure, they had their disagreements and he threatened Face on a daily basis, but everyone knew that was an act. He would never hurt Face and if he could help it, neither would anyone else. But this was something he couldn't fight...and he was scared.

As BA got to the bed, Face's body suddenly began jerking and jumping. The big man's eyes widened as he looked back at Hannibal. "He's having a seizure, Hannibal." Murdock was on the other side of the bed and stepped closer to make sure his friend didn't fall to the filthy floor. Hannibal stepped beside Ba as they did the same thing from the other side.

"We just have to wait it out guys, it's probably the fever". Hannibal spoke and watched while Face went through the spasm that overtook his body. He noticed Murdock's eyes water across from him. He sensed the tension in BA standing beside him, and he noticed the dark stain form on Face's sleeping pants as his body continued to jerk violently. Finally it was over. It was over in only minutes, but it seemed like hours.

"Okay guys, we have to clean him up and try to get the fever down before we leave. I'll fill the tub up, Captain can you get some ice from the machine outside? Ba, get him undressed, if he convulses again just don't let him fall or hurt himself."

Ten minutes later, Ba gently carried his friend to the tub of ice filled water. Hannibal knew this wasn't usually recommended but felt it was necassary. If the fever wasn't contained his lieutenant could end up with brain damage. This was a chance they would have to take.

Once the fever was down, they would head to Maggie's.


	3. Chapter 3

BA slowly settled Face into the cold water and held onto him as Hannibal methodically began to wipe him down. This was slightly difficult at first, because the shock of the cold caused Face to open his eyes and instinctly put up a short fight.  
Hannibal was praying that this would bring his fever down, but also that it would not cause Face's ravaged body to go into shock. After the initial onset, Face again lost his battle with conciousness and remained still and limp throughout the rest of the time time in the tub. After what Hannibal considered enough time in the ice water, he asked BA to lift they young man out.  
Murdock was waiting with a towel and together they dried and dressed Face. His temperature was checked fifteen minutes later, the Colonel noted with relief that it was down and that his body did not go into shock from the sudden cold. Then they began the race to Maggie's.  
Face was placed in the back of the van with Murdock keeping an eye on him. He was still deeply unconcious and though his fever had lessoned considerably, it was still very high. BA wasted no time reaching their destination. He took back roads when possible and went just slow enough to keep from receiving unwanted police attention when he had to use highways.  
Face's fever began to rise again and he again became restless in his sleep.  
About an hour into the trip, Murdock saw Face's eyes flutter and started talking to him softly, hoping to get some reaction out of his best friend. "Are you going to wake up Face?" Face responded to this in hysterics, grabbing Murdock by the arm as though he was drowning and Murdock was a life raft, and blinking several times.  
In a weak voice full of panic and fear.."Why can't I see, Murdock?".  
This was the last thing Murdock expected. He was ready for delusions and confusion, for nausea and puke, even ready for flashbacks. But he was not ready for the man he considered a brother to ask him why he couldn't see. Nor could he understand why this was.  
The pilot was in a state of panic himself and had to calm himself before speaking to Face.  
He looked into his friend's eyes. The blue-green orbs were opened wide, fear visible. The fever and sickness was also evident in the red and glassed over eyes. But, Murdock could still not come up with a solution as to why his friend could not see. "I don't know Face, just stay calm, Muchacho. Maybe it's the fever"  
Face continued his death grip on Murdock's arm. The explanation was not helping to calm him.  
Murdock knew Face was terrified, he was terrified himself.  
He pulled Face closer to him, letting him know that he wasn't going anywhere and trying to ease his fear. Murdock decided that Hannibal's presence may help Face calm down, so he called him to the back of the van.  
"Where are we?"  
"We're going to Maggie's. She'll figure out what's going on."  
Hannibal had already heard what was happening in the back, and was on his way to his men before Murdock called. He was just having trouble maneuvering the seats as he made his way back.  
He finally made it to Face's side.  
"Calm down, kid. We'll figure this out. Thirty more minutes and we'll be at Maggie's door."  
At the sound of Hannibal's voice, Face immediately began trying to find him with his free hand. The Colonel caught the hand and held onto it. Face grasped on while never letting go of Murdock with his other hand.  
"I can't see, Hannibal. I can't see anything". Panic was still in the voice, getting weaker from all the exertion.  
"Let's just set here Face, we're not leaving, we are right here beside you. So let's set and try to stay calm until we get to Maggie's. We'll get answers lieutenant. It'll be okay, whatever we find out,we'll deal with it."  
This quieted the lieutenant for the moment, as fatigue and fever overtook him. He began to relax against Murdock, who could feel the heat radiating through his shirt. The feeling of fear never left him as Face's body began to go limp again. He looked at Hannibal in fear and shock. Hannibal only looked back, worry overwhelming him.  
They both looked down at the object of their concern, Face was asleep again, but the grip he had on his two friends, his family, was never broken. He continued to hold on for dear life. 


	4. Chapter 4

I have learned that I am supposed to say that the characters in the A-Team do not belong to me and that I am making no income from this.

I would also like to thank Deborah for helping me to fix my numerous mistakes in grammar,etc. Thank you:) *******************************************

BA could hear what was happening behind him and it shook him to his core, so he did the only thing he could think of that could help Face, he stepped a little harder on the gas pedal.

They arrived at Maggie's driveway in 20 minutes. Hannibal had already called ahead and notified Maggie that they were on the way and informed her of how sick his lieutenant was. She had been waiting since they had hung up.

When the van came to a stop, the Colonel looked down at the younger man, still leaning against Murdock and still keeping his grip on both of them. But, his eyes were still closed and he stayed in a fitful state of sleep. Hannibal squeezed the hand in his and spoke softly to Face while shaking him gently. He was silently praying that when those eyes were opened, his lieutenant would look at him in relief. He shook Face once more, noting that the fever was still burning inside of him.

"We're at Maggie's, Face, wanna wake up for a minute, kid?"

Murdock added "Come on Muchacho, open your eyes for us". Of course, Face was in no condition to walk into the clinic under his own terms. BA would have to carry him whether he was awake or asleep, he was too weak to walk and there was no need. The Colonel just thought it would be better if he were awake and at least semi aware when they met Maggie inside, so she could talk to him herself.

They were awarded with a soft moan and after a moment, the blue orbs slowly opened. But Hannibal knew immediately that his prayers were not to be answered. Face had let go of his lifelines while struggling to wake up, but as soon as his eyes were opened, he manically began to grab for his friends again.

Hannibal took one hand while Murdock took the other, again letting Face know they were right there with him.

"We're right here, kid. Calm down."...gently rubbing the smaller hand that held his so tightly that his cuticles were turning blue.

Face squeezed harder.

"I don't want to be blind, Hannibal. Please don't let me stay like this." the moisture visible in his eyes that were the object of his terror.

"Face, we're going to do everything in our power to not let that happen. It's probably the fever and if it is, once the fever is down, your sight will come back.". The colonel spoke in a soft and reassuring voice, but inside he ached with worry and fear. He had no idea if the fever was causing this sudden and terrifying symptom.

Murdock still held Face against him, letting the slight frame lean against his own. He hoped this helped to reassure his friend that he wasn't alone even though he could not see. He could feel the hot body shiver against his chest and pulled him closer yet. He knew BA was headed to the back of the van to carry Face inside, so he began to gently pry his hand free as Hannibal was doing with his own.

"We're still here, Muchacho. Right here beside you. The big guy's just got to carry you inside."

As BA opened the door, Hannibal placed his freed hand upon the thin, tense shoulders. "BA is going to pick you up Face, it's just BA. You're okay, kid."

BA spoke before he reached in for Face. His gruff voice again taking on a softer tone.

"It's just me, Faceman. I'm going to take you under the arms and pull you away from Murdock so I can lift you out of the van.".

With that he reached gently under Face's arms and pulled him ever so slowly from the safety of his resting place. He could feel Murdock helping from the back, and could tell that Face was trying to help as well. They got him to the point where the big man could easily and safely lift the smaller one into his arms.

"Okay, little brotha, I'm going to pick you up now. I'm not going to drop you. You can hold on to me if ya want."

Face did indeed grab on to the first thing he could find with his flailing hands, which happened to be a handful of the heavy gold that BA was rarely seen without. Usually the big guy would put up a fuss and/or threat about such a thing, but he just let his friend hang on to the familiar objects.

The feeling of being in the air and not being able to see frightened Face more than he already was, but when his fingers found the ever present band of gold around his big friends' neck, he felt a sense of security try to break through the panic and fear. The heavy feel of the gold in his hand reminded him of who had him, and he knew as long as BA held him, he wouldn't fall.

Hannibal had already went to the door and had gotten Maggie out. They both stood waiting as BA lifted Face and began the walk inside the clinic.

Maggie ran ahead and opened the door, letting BA pass through with his arms securely and protectively clutching the bundle in is arms.

"Bring him in here, BA."

The big figure walked through to the examining table and went to lay his friend down. But Face held tighter to the chains around his neck, irrational and feverish fear overtaking him again as he felt the sensation of being lowered. BA looked to Murdock, who was standing nearest to him, for help. The pilot stepped closer and reassured Face that they were all in the room..."but you have to let go, buddy. We're right here", as he gently pried the fingers away from the shiny gold cross.

BA was finally able to lay his burden down, gently and slowly, while keeping his hand on Face's shoulder as he let go of him. He didn't want to break contact without first letting Face know. In his fevered state, BA knew his younger friend would panic. The fact that he could not see, BA thought to himself would make him panic whether he was otherwise ill or not.

Maggie looked on as BA stood there with his hand on Face's shoulder, not wanting to let go.

Hannibal had informed her of the newest symptom earlier, as the other two guys removed the lieutenant from the van. She understood BA's hesitation to take his hands from Face.

The Dr, stepped forward and touched BA on the back. He looked at her, told Face he was right here but had to move back so Maggie could take care of him. Then the big man squeezed the warm skin, slowly removed his hand, and backed away.

"Don't worry Face, it's just Maggie. I'm just going to examine you, take your stats, and we are going to work on that fever. Then we'll go from there. The other guys are right here in the room with us and they don't have to leave this room if you don't want them to." Face nodded at this and began searching with his hands for the human contact that he knew was nearby.

Maggie grasped the searching hand and held it tightly, speaking softly "I'm right here. I may have to walk away from the table every so often to find something I need, but I won't go far and nobody else is leaving. You just lay still so you don't fall off the table."

Trying to ease the young man's fear, she reminded him of the room he lay in.

"You know this room Face, the same room you guys brought BA into with the gunshot wound. You are on the examining table, there are a couple of chairs off to one side. Hannibal is in one of them, Murdock is standing beside him, and BA is standing not far behind me. The supply cart is off to the other side of the room, if I leave that's where I'll probably be. The room is not large Face, so at no time will you be left alone. I know you are afraid and confused, but try to stay as calm as you can and know that I will do everything in my power to help you. We're all here for you."

She was rewarded with a fraction of a smile that tore at her heart.

She rubbed the back of his hand, whispered once more that she was right there, then gently lay it down beside him with one final pat.

The first thing she did was take his temperature and found that it had risen since Hannibal had taken it earlier. She immediately started antibiotics.

After she had checked everything else and had given her patient a mild sedative to relax him and give the medicine a chance to work, she left the other guys to sit with him while she went to look through her library of medical books.

She had a sinking fear that she knew what they were dealing with and she hoped she was wrong.  



	5. Chapter 5

Maggie quietly walked back into the room where the three men set and watched as Face slept.

As she went through her medical books in the other room, she only feared more that her diagnosis was correct, she had seen other cases. Seeing that her patient was still asleep, she pulled up another chair from the hall and set facing Hannibal, as BA and Murdock pulled their chairs to face her as well.

"We need to do a lumbar puncture, gentlemen. I am sure you are all aware that this is a painful procedure, but as you know, I pulled blood earlier and it has only strengthened my suspicions of what we are dealing with. A lumbar puncture will confirm my findings and then we may begin the treatment process. I believe Face has Meningococcal disease, a form of meningitis. This is a very serious disease that we will need to began fighting right away. I have no reason to believe that Face will not beat this, he is young and otherwise healthy. The recovery period will be long and the disease brings with it serious lifelong complications." Maggie could not yet bring herself to say what she needed to.

Hannibal looked at her for a moment, she could see him trying to form the question he was afraid to speak. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke, quietly looking at the young man lying in the bed, making sure he was still asleep.

"Maggie, what does this mean? Are you saying Face may not get his sight back?"...Hannibal's voice had taken on a pleading tone,  
something not often heard out of the Colonel.

"If it is Meningococcal disease, then Face will most likely be permanently blind, I am sorry."..Maggie stumbled through her words, watching as Murdock got up and went to the bed, and began to rub the foot under the covers. BA turned and began to walk out of the room, but Hannibal grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, then looked Maggie in the eye.

"You said complications, what else could we be dealing with here, Maggie?"

"Hannibal, we do not have a certain diagnosis until we do the lumbar puncture, so let's stop getting ahead of ourselves."

He just looked at her with the tortured eyes of a worried father, and said "Please, Maggie".

She nodded in understanding and stated the other possible complications.

"Meningococcal disease causes neurological damage, such as the blindness, also deafness and brain damage. It can cause Paralysis and limb amputation. Kidney damage." Seeing panic about to set into the three men, she quickly reminded them that the lieutenant was moving his limbs when they brought him inside and that he was obviously able to hear.

"He may have some hearing loss, guys, but we do know that he could hear us talking to him. He was understandably frightened and confused, but he knew who we were and seemed to understand what was said to him, as of this point I have not seen any signs of brain damage, this may change in the form of memory loss or some other symptom as he wakes up and becomes more coherent. We can only wait and see, but I am optimistic that if any brain damage has occurred that it will be minimal. I have not yet gotten blood tests results to test kidney fuction, so there is still a possibility that he will have problems there. But, right now, we need to think of the present, and move from there. I am sure that you are all willing to love and keep Face with you if he is permanently blind or has any other kind of disability, as long as he is alive. That needs to be our first priority and we can deal with the rest later. Okay?"

She watched as all three men nodded. Murdock, still standing and rubbing the foot, looked tenderly at his fallen friend a moment and then spoke up.

"So, let's do the Spinal Tap."

Maggie gave him a gentle smile and walked towards the bed.

She decided it best to wake Face before beginning, as the procedure was rather painful and she didn't want the pain to be what caused him to awaken.

She put her hands on his shoulder and spoke to him softly, finally rousing him enough to explain what she was going to do. She was pleased to see him nod his head in understanding, noting that this was more reason to believe he sustained little or no brain damage. Now that he was here for treatment, she could stop any forthcoming complications.

"Okay, ready Face?" Again, he nodded.

"The guys are going to roll you onto your side and hold you there, they've got you and you won't fall. Then I am going to bend your legs and hips, and we're going to bend your neck a little forward.". She explained everything as they were doing it, trying to put her patient as at ease as possible.

Once they had him in the proper position, with Hannibal and BA holding him still, and Maggie had injected the numbing medication, she warned Face of the upcoming pain and let him get a good grip on Murdock's hand. She then inserted the needed which would collect the fluid she needed to get a verification of her diagnosis. She felt Face's body tense immensely, felt him give a slight jerk.

It was over in less than 10 minutes, but it seemed longer to everyone involved.

Maggie applied a bandage to the small wound.

"All done Face"

"You guys can help him roll back over, and we'll get him comfortable."

Face promptly fell back asleep, which Maggie explained was expected due to his condition and the medication he was taking.

One, two, or all three of the guys stayed in the room with the lieutenant at all times, never leaving him to wake up alone.

He was groggy from medication and often confused when he awoke, but he always seemed aware. This relieved the guys and gave them hope that brain damage was not going to be an issue.

At one point, Face awoke when Hannibal was setting with him. It never failed that he would immediately begin reaching for human contact when he first awoke, and someone was always there to provide that contact. Like all other times, Face found Hannibal's hand.

"Am I going to get my sight back, Hannibal?". The Colonel had to bend his head down to hear the strained, quiet words.

He saw no sense in lying, so he told the truth as he knew it.

"I don't know Face, that's what the lumbar puncture was done for. I think Maggie will be able to give us an answer to that question when she gets the results back, which should be anytime she said."

He squeezed the hand in his own as he spoke, trying to transfer his strength into that of his lieutenant.

"What if it's permanent, Hannibal? I can't stay with you guys and drag you down."

Hannibal's voice rose at this.

"You listen to me, Kid. We're not going to leave you, you will always be part of us and will be with us. I don't care if we have to carry you from mission to mission. There is no way that any of us would ever dream of leaving you behind. We'll work it out kid, no matter what. I know we never talk about it, but we are family, we love you and you don't leave a family member behind when they fall, you pick them back up and keep them closer to you."

Hannibal watched as a lone tear escaped from an eye that looked bright and full of life. There was no sign that it was now useless.

Face's voice was below a whisper now, the drugs taking full effect as he was losing his battle to stay awake.

"Thank You, Hannibal."

"Go to sleep, kid. Someone will always be here when you wake up."

He watched as the eyes slowly closed.

Maggie had given them all the vaccine earlier, to protect anyone else from picking up the disease. They were just waiting for the final results. As he was setting here thinking of this, keeping his hand on the leg of his lieutenant, worry present in his every thought, Maggie walked through the door and confirmed that her previous diagnosis was correct. The results were back.

This surprised noone, so Hannibal simply asked "What now?".

"We've already got him on heavy antibiotics, the fever is constantly getting lower. He is waking up and is becoming more coherent when he does wake up. There is no evidence of brain swelling and only one seizure. He's going to pull through, Hannibal.  
I have some bad news in regards to the kidney test. There is some damage there. We will just have to wait and see how severe it is. He may be okay without any further treatment, we'll just have to watch it."

Hannibal could accept this and nodded his head in agreement.

"We will do a hearing test in a day or two. I know he has some hearing, but it is possible that he developed some hearing loss. I also am confident that if any brain damage occurred that it is minor. He may have persistent headaches, he may have seizures, and so on. This is not a case in which I can give you a list of complications that may arise. We will just have to wait and see, and deal with each problem as it arises.

"His sight will not return? There is no chance?". This was said as more of a statement than a question, but Maggie felt the need to respond anyhow.

"No Hannibal, the damage done is non repairable."

The Colonel looked at Face and then at the floor. Then he looked up and thanked Maggie, got up and walked to Face's head, running his hand through his hair,  
then proceeded to walk outside to find his other two men. He would have to tell them the news. They would have to began to figure out a way in which to stay on the run, doing missions while keeping Face safe and still involved. It would be hard, they would do it though, of that he had no doubt. Face was still with them, that was more important than any other struggle that lay ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

The Colonel found his other two men in the back yard, neither saying anything, just standing and looking into the bordering pasture. He walked up and put his hand on Murdock's shoulder and asked them both to come to the porch so they could set and talk.  
They both obliged and Hannibal begin to share the news on Face and discuss the next plan of action.

"Maggie came in the room a few minutes ago and updated me on Face's condition. Her diagnosis was correct. She confirmed that Face will not regain his sight." He waited a few minutes to let this heartbreaking bit of information sink into his men's heads.  
BA spoke first. "Well Hannibal, ya know we already agreed that we will deal with that. He's staying with us."..there was venom behind the gruff voice.

"Yes, I know Sergeant, there is no question there. Calm down."

"Then why are we just sitting here talking about it for?"

"Yeah, Hannibal" Murdock cut in. "Is there something else?"

Noting that Hannibal needed to calm his men down and ease their minds, he responded quickly and calmly.

"Nothing that we didn't expect, Captain, and nothing that we can't deal with. He could have some issues with his kidneys, recurring headaches, possibly seizures and possible hearing loss. Maggie couldn't really say with any certainty. We just have to be ready and watchful for anything that may arise and we will deal with any problems as they arrive. I just wanted to discuss our next move, we have to do this together, guys. We can't stay here too much longer, we're already taking more of a chance than I am comfortable with, we've stayed too long as it is. Maggie wants to check Face's hearing in a couple of weeks. If you both agree I am going to ask her to check it in a week and see where we stand there. Then we're going to have to decide our next move."

Murdock had his hat in hands, twisting it madly, something he had been doing a lot lately. "I agree, Hannibal, we have to move,  
but where do we go? Face needs time to try to get his bearings and we all need time to get our heads on straight."

"Yeah man" BA spoke from his corner on the porch. "Faceman needs to start learning how to live like this. We just can't dive into missions straight off. He needs time to adjust."

Hannibal nodded grateful that both guys were on the same wave length. "Right guys. So, we just have to decide where to go. Somewhere with a sparse population, favorably in the country, with no neighbors to become suspicious or recognize us from photos.  
I remember Maggie offering us the use of one of her friend's hunting cabins, I believe she said it was up north and I know it is secluded."

"Let's ask her if that deal is still available, then"..Murdock said as he shook his hat and put it back on."

BA nodded his agreement as Hannibal also nodded and walked back inside to find the Dr. BA and Murdock followed behind.

Maggie was found in the kitchen and Hannibal asked her if they could talk for a minute.

She motioned all three men to the table and brought them coffee, then settled down herself.

"Remember when you offered us that cabin?" Hannibal begin..

"Yes I do, and the offer is still good, the man who owns it is a good friend and patient of mine. I have the keys in my dresser.  
He's an elderly man with no children and can no longer use it himself, so he just gave me the keys and told me to consider it mine anytime the need or desire should arise."

Hannibal looked at her and wondered what her answer to his next question would be. He felt he could not take NO for an answer though, it was too risky. So instead of asking, he announced. "Maggie, we have to take Face and go to the cabin by next week,  
we have no choice."

Maggie thought it was too soon, but she knew Hannibal was right. They'd already been at the clinic too long.

"You know it's too soon, Hannibal. I would feel much more comfortable if you stayed another week. But, I know it's not possible

You will have to watch him closely, if he develops fever or any other sign, call me immediately. Try to monitor his urine output and make sure he drinks plenty of fluids. We know he has sustained kidney damage, but I do not yet know if it will require treatment. It can be extremely dangerous if his kidneys do not work correctly. I will do a hearing test before you leave. He seems to be able to hear okay, but I'd prefer to do the test anyway. He may have persistent headaches, so keep a stock of over-the-counter pain medication with you. I don't want to get him started on prescription pain meds, it can be addictive. He may have seizures, this is one of the complications that come with the disease. If he has a large number of seizures, call me. Feel free to call me for any reason or concern. I don't like him leaving this soon, but I do understand that it is necessary. You guys need to watch him like a hawk for the first week."

"We will guard him with our lives, Maggie, you have my word on that."

The week passed and Face slowly begin to get stronger and stayed awake for longer periods of time, as the antibiotics were lessened.

The hearing test was done and Maggie announced that there was a slight hearing loss, but nothing drastic and nothing that she felt required more attention, at least not at the time. She wanted to test it every six months, if possible, to keep tabs on it.

On the seventh day after the decision had been made, Hannibal went into Face's room where he found him to be awake and seemingly staring at the ceiling. His head arched to the door when he heard it open.

"It's just me, kid."

"Oh, hey Hannibal. I was just laying here wondering if Billy might be a guide dog or could be trained to be one.". A small smile was on the handsome face.

Hannibal smiled at this, then realized that Face could not see him, so he chuckled and spoke. "I don't know, Lieutenant, we'll have to ask Murdock that one."

"If Billy isn't a guide dog, maybe he has a friend.". The smile crept onto the face again.

"Maybe so, you never know with Murdock."

Hannibal was happy to see that Face was trying to take this in an upbeat manner.

"How do you feel, Face?"

"I feel a lot better. Still weak and not 100 percent, but a world better than I did a week ago."

"That's good, kid. Listen, we need to get out of here. We're sitting ducks. Maggie has use of a cabin that she is going to loan us and we are going to head there. It's a long trip, Face, and may be uncomfortable for you, but if you are up to it we will leave in the morning. What do you think?"

"I can make it, Hannibal. I'm ready when you are."

"Okay, we leave in the morning then. I'll go tell BA and Murdock and we'll get the van packed and ready to go"

With this, Hannibal started to walk out, Face's voice stopped him, quiet and fearful.

"What did Maggie say about my vision?"

Since Face had been fully alert and coherent, this was the first time he had asked about his sight. Hannibal continued to face the door for a moment, thinking of his response before turning around and going to the bed. He touched Face's arm to let him know he was there and then relayed the information Maggie had given him.

"She said it was permanent Face, I'm sorry."

He watched as his Lieutenant tried to control his emotions, then watched as the tears started to leak from his eyes. Hannibal wasn't sure what to say, so he just pulled Face to a sitting position and hugged him close as the tears poured from the sightless eyes. Hannibal felt like crying along with him. He thought about what it must be like to suddenly wake up and no longer be able to see. It tore his heart out and made him angry that Face had to endure this.

Finally Face pulled back and apologized for loosing his cool, angrily wiping the tears away.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Kid. If there was any way I could bring your sight back, I'd do it. But, I can't Face.  
What I can do though is promise we're all going to go through this together. We never leave a member behind, remember? Plus, you're still a needed member of this team, who wouldn't give a blind man what he needed?" Hannibal hoped this was taken in the humorous and light hearted manner that it was intended.

His wish was granted as Face broke into a smile and then a laugh. "Good point, Colonel"

Hannibal grinned and then remembered to chuckle again *gotta learn to make sure the kid knows what my face looks like*. "Gotta think upbeat kid. But just know that regardless of how you had come out of this, we would never dream of not keeping you with us. That's what a family does, kid."

Face smiled and with that, Hannibal patted his leg and told him he was going to find the guys and get the van packed and ready.

"Rest, Face. We have a long ride in store."


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie stood in the drive early the next morning and watched the black van until it was out of sight.

Face sat in his regular seat. He knew where he was, he knew Murdock was beside him and Hannibal was in the seat in front of him. And he knew BA was behind the wheel. He pictured it all in his head, wondering if he would ever forget the images that were so much a part of his world. He hoped not.

He thought of the man beside him, his best friend and *brother*. He could smell Murdock's after shave and formed a picture in his mind. *I know he's wearing his old brown jacket and cap, he's probably worried right now. Deep brown eyes staring out the window...like he always does when he's worried. Maybe unconsciously bouncing up and down or squirming in his seat.*.

Face's thoughts went to the older man that he knew was in the seat in front of him. He could smell the familiar stench of cigar smoke, which comforted him. If he couldn't find Hannibal any other way, he could always follow his nose. He smiled to himself at this.  
He could *see* Hannibal setting in the front seat, expression calm, but the pale blue eyes were always aware, looking for trouble. The Colonel always took care of his team and Face knew now wouldn't be any different. He knew Hannibal would be chewing on the cigar, thinking about the next move.

The Lieutenant heard BA grunt from the driver's seat "Which way, Hannibal?". BA always sounded like this, and Face could picture the customary snarl on the big black man's face. But BA's snarl didn't mean anything, Face knew it was an act. He heard the gold around the muscular neck banging together and this comforted him the same way that the odor of Hannibal's cigars did. He could picture the Sergeant s beefy hands gripped tightly around the wheel, his *big brother* was trying to get them to the safety of the cabin as quickly as possible.

This was his team, his family, the people that he spent every day with for the last several years. He knew their faces, their smells, their unique expressions, quirks. He knew he could never forgot the sight of the heavy bulk of jewelry around BA's neck, the piercing blue of Hannibal's eyes, or the openness of Murdock's smile. He just had to keep remembering, forming pictures in his head. He didn't want to forget what they looked like.

He also knew they would never leave him, he wasn't worried about that. The team's support and unconditional love kept him grounded.

Face was worried about other things and he admitted to himself that he was afraid of what lay in store for him. He didn't know what it was like to be blind. How was he going to learn to do anything for himself. He couldn't cook for himself, couldn't read,  
couldn't even walk across a street. Heck, he had yet to even dress himself. He didn't want to be a burden to the guys.

The van continued to speed along, they were on a country road now and they roughly hit a bump. Face was so deep into his own thoughts that the bump startled him and he let out a little yelp, reaching blindly for a handhold.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. "It's okay Face, it was just a pothole. We took the back roads."

Face recalled his earlier thoughts and reached out and touched the worn leather jacket that Murdock always wore. "That's your jacket."

"Yes it is, you didn't think I would leave it did you? I'd feel naked without my old friend, Muchacho."

"I just want to remember everything about you, I don't want to forget what you guys look like"

Hannibal spoke from the front seat, removing the cigar. "You won't forgot, kid. Don't worry about that. And if you do forgot, we'll remind you."

This made sense to Face, so he decided to try to get a mental picture of the road they were on. He had to begin to learn how to do this.

"What does it look like outside? Where are we?"

Murdock took back over while Hannibal listened.

"We're on a two lane country road in Iowa. We are surrounded by trees and woods. I've seen a few deer and several smaller animals. It's real pretty, Face. Every so often we pass a pasture and a farmhouse. There was a dog that tried to chase us a while back, the big guy showed how soft he is when he almost slowed to a stop because he thought the dog was going to run under the van. He made me and Billy proud."

Face heard BA give a low warning growl and the lieutenant grinned in Murdock's direction.

Hannibal laughed from his position up front, giving BA a pat on the back. "Calm down, Sergeant."

BA growled again, but Hannibal could see the smile try to break out on his face.

He grinned and put the cigar back between his teeth, thinking to himself that this almost seemed like a regular day.

About 30 minutes later, the van pulled over at the next gas station. Murdock went in to pay while BA pumped.

Hannibal was out of the van and at Face's side before he knew it.

"Come on Face, let's hit the John before we get on the road again, then we'll go in and get some snacks."

"Let me try to do it, please, Hannibal. I've been thinking. I have to learn to do some things by myself, I don't want to be a huge burden on you guys, it will be like having an infant to drag along behind you."

"Don't start this with me right now, kid. We are helping you because we want to, not because we have to. Therefore, you are not now, nor will you ever be a burden to us. I know you want to learn how to do some things for yourself, and you will. We'll work on that and you'll learn. But, please, let's not do this now, Face. You are still weak and this just isn't the time or place. It's too dangerous, kid. We are in a crowded parking lot."

"I can do it though, Hannibal."

Seeing the jaw set, Hannibal sighed and helped Face out of the van. He let go but stood within hands reach of him and told him to go for it.

Face was still a moment, then decided on a direction. He felt the Colonels hands go around his arm and pull him back.

"Five more steps and you would have been in front of the car pulling from the pump beside us. The restrooms are the other way, clear across the parking lot. Please Face, I know how hard this is for you, but please just let me help you."

Face, looking beaten and humiliated, simply nodded his acceptance.

Pulling gently on his arm, Hannibal began to lead the way to the restroom.

"That wasn't a test or a game, Face. I wasn't trying to belittle or humiliate you. I was trying to show you how dangerous it is."

"I know, Hannibal. I just thought I could tell by the noise of the cars or something. Then at least I could say I made it to the bathroom by myself."

"We'll get there, kid. Sure, you'll always need our help with some things, and we're more than happy to give it. But, we'll all help you learn how to do some things by yourself. Just hang in there."

They reached the bathroom and Hannibal led Face to a urinal, then went to one of his own. He remembered Maggie's instruction of monitoring urine output and noted that Face was doing well in that respect. Once, they were both finished, Hannibal again took Face's arm and led him to the sink to wash his hands. Hannibal had let him tend to his private business himself, noticing with some humor that not all the urine went where it was supposed to. He figured it was worth the mess to give Face a little dignity.  
The Colonel decided to turn the water on himself though, he didn't want his lieutenant to burn himself.

Finally, they made it out the restroom and Face asked if Hannibal could bring him back to the Van before he went inside the store. Hannibal could see his charge was tiring, so he agreed. The walk back was slower and the older man could feel the extra weight of Face against him as they neared the van.

BA was already back in the driver's seat, so after Hannibal settled Face, he went into the store to help Murdock stock up on snacks and soda before they headed back out onto the road.

They weren't even close to their destination yet and after seeing how weak and tired Face looked, he knew they weren't going to be able to go as long as they usually did before finding a motel for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Short Chapter...but a chapter all the same:)  
Thanks once more to Deborah...I have faith that one day I will correctly spell the word, Sergeant. (right now I'm cheating, so it doesn't count..)

BA watched as Hannibal walked into the store, then turned to check on Face in the backseat.

"You okay, man?"

Face only nodded, but BA could see how tired he was. This trip was really going to be hard on him, they weren't even halfway to the cabin yet.

"You just set tight, Faceman, we'll find a motel before too much longer."

BA was rewarded with a small smile and another small nod. "Thanks BA"

The big man was about to turn back around in his seat but instead continued to focus his gaze on the lieutenant. The fear and humiliation was still on his handsome face, mixed with exhaustion. BA's heart is as big as his body, and the sight of the lieutenant hurt him almost as much as he felt Face was hurting. BA stared another moment, knowing that Face couldn't see him. Then he spoke. "If I could take this from you, I would."

This simple sentence touched Face and his head, previously leaning back against the seat, shot up and toward the direction he knew the Sergeant to be. He smiled vibrantly, a sincere smile that reached the corner of his eyes,  
and said "Thank you BA, it means a lot to me that you guys are here and to know how much you care. That's what gives me the courage to carry on."

Before BA could respond, the passenger door opened and Hannibal was inside the van, setting the paper bag down and immediately turning around to check on Face. Murdock was not far behind, carrying a sandwich with him. "They make fresh sandwiches in there, Faceman, want half of mine? It's turkey, you're favorite Muchacho". He waved the thick turkey sandwich under Face's nose as he spoke, hoping to entice him to accept his offering.

Face reached up and gently pushed his friend's hands away.

"Not now, Murdock. I'm not hungry."

Murdock frowned and looked toward Hannibal, who was fishing in the bag for his and BA's lunch. He stopped what he was doing and looked back toward Face.

"I'm not going to force you to eat right now, Kid. But, you do have to drink something."

Face nodded at this as Hannibal continued speaking.

"We'll stop in a few hours. I know you must be tired and uncomfortable. Before we get a room for the night we will stop and eat, you will have to eat something then, Face. I won't take no for an answer. You can't get well if you don't eat, kid."

"Okay."

Face was asleep before they were 50 miles down the road.

Murdock continually checked his forehead, noting with relief each time that it was cool to the touch.

A little over three hours later, BA drove the black van into a small town.

Hannibal declared this their resting spot for the night.

They found a small local owned motel on the outskirts, Murdock went in and paid for the room, asking about a place to eat before settling in for the night. The kind lady behind the counter pointed him to a local diner.

When he got back to the van with the directions Hannibal told him to wake Face up.

"Wake up buddy, time to go get some chow."

Murdock watched as Face slowly woke up, blinking the blue orbs and looking frightened for a moment, as though he forgot he couldn't see.

He looked toward the front of the van..."Hannibal, I don't know if I can eat. It's going to make me sick."

"You have to eat something, Face, you can't go all day without eating. The lady at the motel said this is a local diner, so I bet they will have soup. Maybe you can keep that down. You've got to try, kid, that's all I ask."

The diner did have vegetable soup and Face did manage to drink some of the juice from it, and successfully keep it down. For this he was grateful, he didn't feel like throwing up.

Less than an hour later they were back at the motel.


	9. Chapter 9

I am kind of stuck...not sure where to go with this now, but I will keep it up with whatever comes into my head.

**************************************  
Murdock wasn't sure what woke him up, but he awoke with a start. He set up a moment, looking around the motel room.

He was on the roll-away-bed that he had placed against the far wall, he looked to the other side of the room, by the window, and noted that BA was still snoring with gusto, laying on the sofa-sleeper. His focus then went to the two double beds, both occupants of the beds seemed to be sleeping soundly.

*So, why am I awake?*

He listened intently, drowning out the big guy's snores and the normal motel sounds. After a moment, he heard the slam of the doors.  
Jumping up, he walked as quickly and quietly as he could to the window.

Through the small gap he allowed himself to peak through, he saw the four MP cars, and the six men walking to the main lobby.

Not allowing the panic he felt to set in, he immediately reached over and shook BA awake. "Wake up BA, come on big guy, we gotta get out of here. There are MPs headed to the lobby now.". BA, who was just about to start growling his annoyance at the Captain,  
shot out of bed.

BA went to Hannibal, while Murdock went to wake Face.

"Hannibal, come on, wake up. We gotta go. They found us."

Like BA before him, Hannibal's eyes immediately shot open and his brain went into action.

"Shit. Get everything together BA, we'll go out the window and hopefully be able to get on the road before they find out what room we are in."

As they always had, the van was parked behind the motel, near the first floor room they were occupying for the night. This was a precautionary act they never failed to use, just in case this very thing should occur.

The Colonel looked towards Face's bed, relieved to see that Murdock had already woken him up and was helping him get dressed.  
His team was always in sync, always working together. They were one unit. Without this, Hannibal knew they would have been captured long ago.

BA had everything together in minutes, just four small overnight bags, and had managed to throw his clothing on in seconds. Murdock had Face ready to go, and was dressed himself. Hannibal was ready, but was now second guessing himself. *What if we get Face out there, and the MPs are already stationed in back, waiting for us*. But, he knew he couldn't think like that. There has not been enough time for them to get the room information, they would make it before they found them. They had to, and if they didn't, they'd take that step when they got to it. They'd get out of this situation just like they had gotten out of all the others.

"Okay guys, Let's blow this joint. BA you go first. Murdock, you go next and stand guard while I help Face get through to BA. Hold on him to BA. I'll be right behind you guys, then we head to the van together. We've done this a thousand time, guys,  
there's no need to panic now."

"Right" BA spoke as he wedged his bulk through the small open window...jewelry banging together.

Murdock went next, long, wiry body getting a little tangled, but going through much easier.

Hannibal reached behind him for Face, guiding him to and out the window, placing his hand above the Lieutenant's head to prevent him from bumping it. It took a little longer to get Face safely out. Hannibal lost his hold and his charge tumbled out the low window into the muscular arms that lay open below him, breaking a certain fall. Hannibal followed his Lieutenant, while Murdock stood at the corner watching for any danger. BA was watching the other corner while maintaining a light grip on Face's arm. Once Hannibal was safely out, they headed toward the security of the van, which wasn't far away.

They reached it safely and the elusive black machine quietly took off into the early morning light.

Hannibal smiled as he imagined the MPs storming into the now deserted room. His thoughts drifted to his Lieutenant in the back seat, who he stole a glance at in the rearview mirror. He was even more uplifted to see that charming smile spread across the handsome face. *We are going to be alright*...pale eyes were dancing as the smile seem to be frozen onto the Colonel's face.

Murdock's voice woke Hannibal from his thoughts. "Here they come, Hannibal!"

His previous smile turned into a grin..."GO BA!"

The big man shot him a grin in return as he put his foot down on the accelerator.

BA lost the MPs in no time and they were back on their quest to the cabin.

The team's joy dwindled a couple hours later, replaced by worry, when Face asked Hannibal if he had any pain medication. "My head is killing me, Hannibal."

Handing him some pills over the back seat, Hannibal was reminded of the side-effects that Maggie had mentioned.

"Just stay still Face and try to ride it out, Maggie said we could expect Migraines. If you feel like you need to puke, just let us know and we'll pull over."

Face took the medicine and with Murdock's help, reclined his seat.

He then tried to sleep. Feeling his best friend place a damp towel over his face, he mumbled his thanks.

Soon after, Murdock could tell by the even breathing that Face had fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Very short and not very well down chapter, but trying to get back into the story! Had to take a break for family reasons, but ready to go at it again:). Deborah, I lost your e-mail address!

Face awoke several hours later when he felt the van come to a rest.

"Where are we?" he drowsily mumbled.

Hannibal turned to look at the younger man in the back seat, relieved to see the pinched look of pain gone from his face.

"We're at a gas station, Face. How's the head?"

Noticing that the horrendous headache that had overtaken him earlier was now gone, he smiled in the direction of Hannibal's voice. "It's gone, thanks."

"There's a cafe next door, do you feel like you could eat something, kid?"

Face considered this and realized that he did indeed feel hungry. "I think so, Hannibal. I feel better."

This brought Hannibal even more relief and he could feel the tension that was built up inside of him began to loosen a little.

A few minutes later, after BA had paid and Murdock had finished pumping, they pulled over to the small cafe.

With little effort they made their way inside and were soon eating. Face managed to eat part of his cheeseburger and some fries and he actually enjoyed his meal, and he also enjoyed the sounds of Murdock and BA bickering while Hannibal tried fruitlessly to keep them in line.

Soon the team was back in the van and ready to make the last hundred miles to the cabin.

Everyone was happier and more at ease, knowing now that they could do this. It would be a little different but they could still be a team and a family. This wouldn't stop them.

Two hours later BA pulled up in front of the cabin and yawned. "We're here.".

The four men exited the van and breathed in the fresh air of the mountains.

"Nice looking place" Murdock was the first to break the silence.

Hannibal shook and head and BA Grunted in agreement.

The cabin wasn't large or extravagent but had a country charm about it. It set back in a small clearing, off to the left was a fair sized pond, the rest of the area in front of the cabin was surrouned by dense woodland. Mountains framed the cabin in back, rolling hills shaded the view to the right. It was gorgeous.

Hannibal looked back to his Lieutenant who was standing with his hand on the hood of the van, as though to keep contact with something familar. The Colonel went over and placed his hand on Face's shoulder. "It's beautiful here kid, and very secluded. We'll be safe here, can enjoy ourselves and we can all learn how to adjust. We'll take all the time we need." Face just nodded and managed a smile.

Murdock piped up, now standing beside the other two men. "There's a pond to left of us, Face. After we get settled and rested up we'll go down and fish or maybe take a swim." Face could hear the excitement in Murdock's voice and couldn't help but join in. "Sounds good, Murdock. You'll have to help me to the water, but once I get there I should be okay. Fishing is all about feeling when you have a bite, right?". Murdock grinned..."That's right Faceman, you'll do fine!"

BA came back from bringing in the last bag, grumbling about how he was left to do this all by himself. But inside, he felt like things were going to be okay now. They were alone and could take their time getting used to this new situation. Plus, it WAS beautiful out here, Hannibal was right about that. He took another gulp of cool, mountain air, and grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

After a few hours rest Murdock and Face made their way down to the pond. BA and Hannibal stayed behind to fix something for supper, so the other two men were on there own.  
Murdock never stopped to think how hard it would prove to be to get two fishing poles, a tackle box, two sodas, and Face down to the water's edge safely.

"I didn't think this through Faceman. My hands are full and there is a pretty good sized hill that we have to have to go down, so grab on to the back of my jacket. Stay close behind me so you will fall into me if you trip. Do you think you can do that or would you prefer I bring the stuff down first and then come back for you?"

Face did not hesitate in his response. "I've got to start learning to deal with this sometime, Murdock. So, let's go"

With both hands full of fishing gear, Murdock felt Face's hands get a firm hold to the back of his jacket. He looked down at the pond below them and thought once more that this may not be a good idea. *I should just go get one of the guys to help us*. But,  
he knew Face needed this, so he began to walk slowly down the steep incline.

"Here we go, Face. Don't let go of me and stay up against my back." The words were not necessary, as he could feel Face's body pressed close against his and could feel the pull of long fingers tangled into the soft leather of his jacket.

The Captain carefully watched where he was stepping for hidden obstacles.

Face was scared. He knew he was probably choking his best friend with the hold he had on the jacket. But, he couldn't help it. The sensation of going downhill, towards water, and not being able to see where that water was or if there was anything to trip over,  
terrified him. He wasn't going to let go, Murdock didn't have to worry about that. Behind the fear though, was raw determination.  
It wasn't much, he knew how ridiculous he probably looked, holding on for dear life. He knew he wasn't anywhere near doing it by himself, but this was a start, at least Murdock wasn't leading him down by the hand.

"We're almost there, Muchacho. Get ready to stop when I say the word!"

"Okay, I'm ready"

"Alright...Right now!"

Murdock had dropped everything from his hands before they got clear to the bottom, just in case. So, his hands were free, and it's a good thing they were.

He braced himself as he felt the hard impact of Face crashing against his back, at the same time, he instinctively reached behind with both hands and secured his friend as best as he could. They went a few feet like this before coming to a stop, a safe distance from the water.

"We made it Muchacho! The landing was a little rough, but here we are, and we didn't even get our feet wet!"

"Thanks Murdock. I don't even care if I catch any fish now!". The sense of pride that was evident in the Lieutenant's voice and the smile that lit up his face made Murdock glad that his hands were full and couldn't lead Face down the way he had planned. He grinned and gave Face a pat on the back.

"Oh, but we're going to catch some fish, buddy. They are jumping like crazy. I hear them calling our names."

Face grinned at this. "Well then, get me a pole and point me toward the water. I'll catch supper."

Minutes later Murdock had Face's line baited and ready. He walked over to where Face was setting on a stump and took his elbow.

"Alright Faceman, time to earn your keep."

Murdock placed Face what he felt was a safe distance from the water, decided to throw it out the first time, and then placed the rod in his younger friend's hands. "There you go."

He then baited his own rod and stood a bit away from Face to fish in a different spot, but keeping a close eye on him.

He saw when Face begin to try to try to bring his line in, saw him tug and saw that something was restricting it from moving. Murdock then noticed that his friend's line had gone under a tree and that is was probably snagged in underbrush. He was on his way over to help when Face tugged again, harder this time. This time the force pulled him forward, he stumbled.  
Murdock was close, but could not reach him in time, his hand went out and he could barely feel the cotton t-shirt Face was wearing.  
In what seemed like slow motion, his best friend went head first into the pond, falling from the small landing.

The water wasn't deep and Murdock was in the water seconds behind Face, securing him around the chest. Face was struggling, scared and unable to see to find his way out, he just continued to panic as Murdock held and tried to reassure him. Finally, he calmed down enough so that he heard his friend's voice through the wave of panic.

"Listen to me, Face! I got you, I got you. Just calm down"

He could feel Face's body relax a little. "There ya go, you with me now?"

Face nodded against his shoulder..."Sorry Murdock, I'm okay now. I just didn't know which way to go and I couldn't think straight, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fight you."

"It's okay, Faceman, I understand. But you wanna know something kind of funny?"

"What?"

"I'm standing up right now. The water isn't more than 4 feet deep. I've got you and I won't let you go because there could be deeper holes,  
but just stand up, Face"

Face cautiously did as he was told, again grabbing a handful of the familiar old leather jacket as he allowed himself to drop down into the water that he could not see. He felt himself redden as his feet hit bottom, his chest and head free of the water which so terrified him moment earlier.

Murdock felt the grip loosen on his now soaked jacket, and grinned as he watched his friend's face change color.

He didn't let go of Face's arm as he spoke. "It's alright, Face. I'm sure I'd have done the same thing. But, it's still funny"

He watched his friend's Face and was glad to see the grin that slowly broke out and then joined in as Face began to laugh in earnest.

"Now we have to figure out how to get you out of here" Murdock spoke when the laughter had died down.

"The bank is a decent distance from the water. I'm going to have to pick you up, feel for the land and see if you can drag yourself to the bank. Then stay there and I'll come right behind you. Okay?"

"Got it, Murdock"

"Don't move because I don't want to do this again. You hurt me the first time. It's a good thing I didn't want children.". The voice was lighthearted and teasing, and Murdock grinned as he heard Face laugh again.

He then put his hands around his friend's waist and lifted him as high as he could up to the bank. The lanky Captain could feel some of the weight go as Face felt solid ground and began to pull himself up.

He then climbed as quickly as he could up behind him, suddenly worrying about the drenching his still somewhat weak and sick friend had taken. Choosing to leave the gear behind he and Face began the walk, uphill this time. He started out leading Face by the arm, but soon felt him slowing beside him, and put his arm around his waist to lend support.

By the time they reached the cabin, Face was leaning heavily against him. He could see his best friend becoming more and more pale, and could hear him start to wheeze with each breath. Face shivered against him. When they first began the walk down Murdock told Face how he knew he was going to get the third degree when they got back to the Cabin. "Hannibal is going to kill me, Faceman.".  
Face only chuckled and told him not to worry, that he was a grown man and was capable of making his own decision and had decided he wanted to hang out with his friend. "You didn't do anything, Murdock, and I am okay."

At first, Murdock agreed with this. Though, the regret of meeting the Colonel's disappoval and lecture, he wasn't really worried. Now, though, as Face's body shivered against his own, the thought of Hannibal's lectures left him completely as panic slowly began to sink in.

He gripped Face tighter and hurried his pace, almost carrying the smaller man.

"We're halfway there, Face. Do you think you can make it? I can carry you, Muchacho. We need to hurry, you're wet and cold. You can't afford to get sick. I shouldn't have done this." His voice was heavy with worry.

"I'm okay, Murdock. We'll get there and I'll warm up and I'll be fine. I'm just tired and cold, but I'm alright. You didn't make me do anything, I wanted to be there and I had a great time.".

This did not settle the Captain's nerves. He heard the wheezing between words, felt the increasing shivers under his hands.  
The wind was blowing and the chilly air of evening was starting to set in. He stopped, and turned Face towards him.

"I don't like this, Face. I outrank you and I'm going to pick you up and get us to the cabin. I don't have time to argue or struggle with you, so please just let me do it without a fight."

Face just nodded as Murdock put his hands under Face's back and knees and easily lifted his friend, noticing just how light he had gotten since the illness had struck.

He practically ran the rest of the way to the cabin, kicking the half open door open and barging inside.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE: This chapter was written by "Ghost of a Curious Cat". My mother has been ill and I have been unable to update in quite a while. This user sent me a pm about the story, and from there we somehow decided that she will write the next chapter, and here is the finished product (I have only changed a few words). I am personally happy and impressed with the outcome! It has only been beta read by me, as I am not on my regular computer right now and cannot contact my BETA, but it looks good to me, so I am going to post it as is. My thanks go out to "Ghost of Curious Cat". The next Chapter has not been discussed, but credit will be given for whoever writes it. **********************************

The loud bang resonated of the walls of the cabin, and before Hannibal's conscious mind could process what he was doing, he was on his feet, gun trained sharply on the door. He promptly lowered it the next second.

The wet, panting Captain in the doorway spared no second glance at the gun. His brown eyes were wild as he searched his CO's gaze, and the only thing he managed was a hoarse breathless "Colonel "

But Hannibal already saw the reason of his agitation. The pale, drenched figure in his arms, whose lips were already turning blue. For half a moment, even as his feet carried him to his Lieutenant, he panicked. Then he felt a detached calm descend on him, burying his initial burst of cold fear, while his quick mind was assessing the situation. He is shivering. Good

BA emerged from the kitchen, his voice annoyed:

"Whatcha doin', foo-?"

"BA, get the blankets," Hannibal quickly ordered, helping his Captain put Face onto the couch. His only response was the sound of hastily retreating steps. "Captain, towels."

Murdock was gone before Hannibal even finished the phrase.

Hannibal wasted no time in getting the drenched T-shirt off his Lieutenant. By the moment he was finished, Murdock was already kneeling by his side, handing him the dry towels. Hannibal gave a short nod, started wiping the moisture away from Face's body. Murdock wordlessly began unfastening Face's shoelaces, his fingers shaky with cold and adrenaline.

"You'll be okay, Facey," he whispered to the unresponsive Lieutenant as he pulled down one of his shoes, his movements so careful as if he was afraid his friend would shatter right there. "You'll be okay. I promise."

And Hannibal wondered whether he was trying to reassure Face or himself with the litany.

BA rushed back into the room, a pile of blankets in his arms, and the Colonel ordered in a tone that brooked no argument:

"BA, give me the blankets, and take these jeans off him. Murdock, put a kettle to boil and then go change into dry clothes," Murdock opened his mouth as if to protest, but was faced with a sharp uncompromising gaze: "Now, Captain. I don't need two sick men on my team."

The pilot hesitated briefly, shot a last unsure glance at Face and then disappeared into the kitchen. BA took his place by Face's side in a matter of seconds, quickly pulling the rest of drenched clothes off him and drying his skin with a towel before covering him with a blanket. His calm, quick, confident movements spoke of obvious experience. Probably had something to do with the daycare centre he kept he was more than used to being a babysitter and a caregiver, after all. It was like his second nature, if not the first one.

Through the whole procedure Face's sightless eyes stared ahead, blinking slowly, but suddenly he gave a violent shudder and broke into a cough, his breath wheezing. Hannibal swiftly wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulled him up against his own chest to ease his breathing. Face struggled briefly, not understanding where he was, his intakes of air growing shorter, more erratic and panicked as he coughed.

When Hannibal spoke, his voice sounded a lot calmer than he felt:

"Easy, kid, it's just me. Come on, breathe with me. In, out. In, out That's right, you can do it, it's easy. In, out. In, out..."

It took some time for his voice to sink in and break through the panicked haze, but gradually, his calm intonation and purposefully deep, measured intakes of air did their job. Face's breathing evened out slowly, his body relaxed and his eyelids drooped tiredly, even though he was still shivering. Hannibal gave his shoulders a slight squeeze and rearranged the blanket which had slid down during the coughing fit, wrapping it around Face's shoulders. He heard BA blow a small relieved sigh, as if it was his Sergeant who had had trouble breathing. Then he lifted his gaze to see Murdock, still in wet clothes, looking at Face with an openly anguished expression. He frowned, but before he could say anything his Captain caught his eye and ducked into the bedroom. Hannibal decided to let it go for now, but resolved to find out what it was about later. He carefully lowered his Lieutenant back onto the couch, positioning him on his side, covered him with a second blanket and proceeded to dry his hair with a towel.

"'m sorry," Face mumbled quietly, his eyes still closed. Hannibal paused for a moment, slightly startled, but then resumed his ministrations, his movements sure and firm, but gentle.

"What was that, Lieutenant?" he asked, keeping his voice carefully light.

Face grimaced slightly in response, and it became glaringly obvious to the Colonel that he hadn't meant to say the last part out loud.

"Nothing, sir."

Hannibal and BA exchanged glances. BA looked concerned and exasperated, but was still patiently silent, which meant that he, too, realized that it was more than 'nothing', but thought that now wasn't the right time to push. Hannibal nodded in silent agreement.

"If you say so, Lieutenant."

Face grimaced again, which meant that he had picked up the intonation and the unsaid uncompromising promise "We will talk about it later". Hannibal couldn't help but grin at him. Blindness did little to dull his XO's other perceptions. He patted Face's shoulder, suddenly feeling much more cheerful and confident that everything would work out just fine. 


	13. Chapter 13

**********last chapter I think. No Beta on this chapter and written in less than an hour. I'm just trying to get my head back into the show after being out of state and issues with family health..  
so been away for a while. I realize that it is a short one. ************

Face was out for the count by the time the guys had gotten him changed and completely dry so Hannibal decided it best to allow him to rest, asking BA to carry the sleeping Lieutenant into his room. Once he was situated in bed, Murdock volunteered to set with him but the Colonel refused this offer. "BA, do you mind setting with Face for a while, Murdock and I need to talk." The big man quickly nodded his agreement and settled into the chair beside the bed.

Hannibal placed his hand on the Captain's back as he went out the door, prodding Murdock along with him. They wandered onto the porch where Hannibal found two chairs and faced them towards each other. There they set, Murdock nervous and worried, Hannibal determined to get his guys on track, cigar in mouth and cool blue eyes staring his Captain down.

"You can explain to me what happened out there in a few minutes, Murdock. First, I want to make this clear. We do not need any feelings of guilt interfering with what we need to do here. We all know you would never knowingly put Face in danger. So, can it with this guilty act and let's concentrate on the problem at hand. We just have to learn how to deal with this change, Captain, and we all have to do it together. There's going to be mistakes,  
we just have to adjust and learn by them."

Murdock was setting, hat in hand, eyes downcast. When Hannibal finished speaking he simply raised his head,  
replaced his hat, adjusted it, and nodded. "I know, Hannibal, I should have just been watching more carefully. I got too comfortable, I wanted to give him that space and he was happy. I let my guard down."

"And as I just said, you will adjust the next time. Stay closer, watch more carefully. You got him here and we got him warm, he's not running a fever, not coughing, and he's sleeping peacefully. He's okay. We'll just use this as a teaching tool.".

Relaxing, Murdock told Hannibal the full account of what happened, chuckling when he came to the part about the shallowness of the water and having to tell Face to stand up. Hannibal grinned at this, picturing the scene.

Together they walked back inside, finding Face setting up in bed, wide awake, and a loudly snoring BA sound asleep in the chair next to him.

"Can't the bear sleep somewhere else, Hannibal?". The Colonel grinned, relishing the familiar whine he heard in the kid's voice.  
And then he laughed when BA woke up, hearing Face's plea, and growled at the smaller man who quickly cowered away from the familiar noise, almost backing off of the bed had Murdock not been there to catch him.

They were going to get through this after all, nothing can take the A-team down, not even blindness. 


End file.
